


The Time Capsule

by mimamomo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamomo/pseuds/mimamomo
Summary: 10 years ago, we make a promise to open this time capsule together. But, why did you broke that promise ?-------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was Dowoon's idea to make time capsule. They promised to open this time capsule 10 years again. But, something happen and they couldn't make it to open it together.





	The Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> Blow up my old fanfic because i want

"How about we make a time capsule ?" He said.

"A time capsule ?"

"Yes. We put all stuff that we like and we bury it somewhere. Then we open it again 10 years later!"

That's sounds silly but interesting. Buried my stuff for 10 years and open it 10 years later. It's quite long. I don't even know if i would still in this world. Who knows.

I don't know what i should put in that time capsule. It sounds so childish. Just because it was his idea, so i would make it too.

We make this time capsule after our graduation day. Since he would continue his study in a different city with me.

There were not many stuffs i put in that time capsule. A letter to myself in 10 years again. My current photos. And some photos with him.

Meanwhile, Dowoon put so many things on the time capsule. Letter, photo, and his favorite drum stick.

"Let's open this 10 years later. Hope we could open it together" Dowoon swipe his sweat with his dirty left hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

That was our last met before he went to continue his study. That pinky promise we did was the last time we could touch each other. 

We rarely communicate since he is busy with his new band. As days gone by, we never communicate again. Only liking our picture and replying our stories. But, we rarely do that. 

Now, he is a famous drummer in a famous band. That makes we never communicate at all. He closed his personal insta and moved to his band's insta.

We were close like a glue. But, now we are like a stranger.

I don't know how he looks like now. He rarely upload selca on the insta or update anything about him. 

The only things i remember about him was his smiles. I miss his unique voice. The only things i remember about him was his heavy voice doesn't match with his cute baby face.

10 years almost passed. I start to doubt about that time capsule. Is he still remember that time capsule? Is he still remember that promise ? Is he still remember me ?

Until i saw his band insta uploaded they would hold a new concert tour, and my city was shown there.

He even didn't tell me about this. I bet he already forget that promise.

I started to crying while stalking his insta. How can he uploaded a photos with that wide smile ? How can he uploaded a photos with that face, the same face he showed to me 10 years ago, when he told me about his childish idea?

I love the facts that his band's carrier is success. But, i hate the facts that he forgot me. He even never say 'hi' to me.

The last time was 3 years ago and it was before his band was debuted. I don't want to think negatives about him, but he makes me to think that. A negatives thought that says he never consider me as his best friend at high school. I am the only one who always talked with him. A negatives thought that says he never thank me for being his biggest fans. I've been noticed by him for 5 times. I'm not sure if he noticed me because he remember me or it is because i'm spamming the comments section every time his band doing live.

And once people even said i am a sasaeng fans.

I am mad. I am cranky. I log out my insta and throw my phone. I really want to throw my collections. I really want to torn his posters on my wall. I really want to break the cds albums. And i really want to burn that time capsule.

My phone vibrated, 1 new message notification. It's from unknown number.

"Remember me?"

"Who is it?"

That number calls me. I was nervous to answer that. I rejected it, but that number won't stop calls me again.

"WHO IS—"

"Hey, it's me. Remember me ?"

A voice that so familiar in my mind.  
A voice that so unique.

"I'm sorry i never call you or interact with you again. You know i'm busy, right ? How can i forget about our promise ? How can i forget about you ? Don't be afraid, i would never forget you"

I really want to laugh, but i have to keep mad at him.

"What"

"Don't be cranky. I know you must be missing me. Don't lie to me because i know you want to laugh."

I couldn't mad anymore. He is still the same. His humour sense never fails to makes me laugh.

That was our longest conversation ever. I'm happy i could talk with him usually even though via phone.

"I'm sorry" His very sudden apologize makes me confused. "I just want to say sorry to you. I really really really sorry. I'm sorry if i ever said bad things or you once hurts because of my words and acts. I just feel like tomorrow is my—"

"STOP SAYING THAT. Yes, i would forgive you. But, stop saying 'i'm sorry' thing again. You make me afraid."

"Why? Do you i prohibit to apologize to you ? Do you think i'm gonna die tomorrow?"

Yes. My sense feel something bad would happen to you tomorrow. That sudden apologize, it's so scary.

"Oh, it's already late night. It was fun to talk with you again after a long time. Good night ! See you tomorrow and... Bye"

I hang up his calls and ready to sleep.

Shit.

His words make me couldn't sleep. Staring at my room ceiling while thinking his words, i don't want to thinking something bad would happen tomorrow. But, his words. His words says that tomorrow something bad would happen.

Not for me, but for him.

Rolling my body from left to right. Throw and pull my blanket again and again. Shaking my head to encourage me tomorrow everything would be fine.

I didn't realized it's already morning. I just slept for 3 hours. I'm still sleepy. I want to continue my sleep and finish my dream.

Even though i'm afraid, but i have to keep our promise. I miss him. I really want to meet him as a friend, not an idol.

I really want to cry. I couldn't calm down myself. My chest feel tight. The more i walk, the more negative thoughts popped up.

I arrived at the location. Just wait for him. I checked my phone. A new message from him 5 minutes ago.

"I'm on my way"

Oh, he must be on the road.

It's been 25 minutes, but i even haven't seen his nose. Is he live so far from here ? Is there a traffic jam ?

I checked my wristwatch many times. I checked my phone and still no message from him.

My phone ringing. Someone spammed me.

"Open your twit now !!!" I immediately checked my timeline.

I scrolling the timeline and saw a bad news. The 'something bad' i'm afraid of happens. Something bad happens to Dowoon.

'Dowoon, a drummer from a popular band just involved on a car accident"

That news was 10 minutes ago. 5 minutes after his last message.

My phone fell to the ground because my hands trembling.

I immediately search for a taxi, and got 1. The taxi got stuck in a traffic jam.

Everytime i saw his news on timeline, i couldn't calm down myself. I really worried. I really afraid.

The worst is a news that said he already passed away. I'm trying to hold back my tears and encourage myself that was a hoax. The more i tried to hold it, the more my head ache.

I saw so many people already waiting in front of the lobby. There were so many fans lining and reporter doing live. I couldn't hold back myself and i almost forgot to pay the taxi.

I ran and break through the crowds and makes the security hold me, but i rebel and ran to the ICU.

I couldn't stop saying God's name and couldn't stop praying that everything would be okay.

Too much running make my legs hurts. But it doesn't worth with how i feel right now. The pain feel so much worst.

Everything is a mess. My mind, my feeling, my condition was a mess. The promise we make 10 years ago. The time capsule we just make 10 years ago. Just because of one person could make my day mess.

I found his family. His parents, his sister, and his fellows. Everyone was crying. The situation looks so sad. Their tears, i just hope the best for him and his family.

"Excuse me..."

His mom still remember me. She hug me tight and her cries become uncontrollable.

"Please, forgive him."

Her apologize reminds me with his apologize last night. Don't said he already.... Gone ?

I accidently looked at inside the room.

He was full of blood. His shirt full with blood stain. A blood pour out from his head and make his face almost red. The doctor take off the oxygen hose from his face.

He's gone. He already left me to the new world.

I don't know that would be our last conversation.  
I don't know that would be our last call.  
I don't mnow that would be the last time i heard your voice.

I feel guilty because i'm mad at him.  
I feel guilty because my negatives thoughts to him.

I cried a litre of tears. I used a lot of tissues to wiped my tears, but it couldn't stop. Seeing his family in sad makes my tears couldn't stop falling to my cheeks.

The next day, on his funeral day.

A lot of people came to gives a last respect for him. Fans, reporters, families, friends, everyone was there.

A lot of wreath displayed in front of the building.  
A lot of flowers in front of the building.  
A lot of messages to him in the building's walls.

A scream i heard now was not because they met him and his fellows, but because of him.

A shout i heard now was not a happy shout when encore, but a sad, hysteric shout because of him.

His smiley face displayed on the alter, it hurts me a lot. His smile, a smile that i would never see again in my life. His voice, a voice that i would never hear again in my life. He, a person that i would never meet again in my life.

His face shows that he left the world with peaceful. His smile said, 'Don't be sad, I'm happy now'

No more tears left in my eyes. I cried too much yesterday. My body don't have a time to reload my tears.

His family ready to bring him to his last 'home'. I was allowed to join them.

Seeing him for the last time through the coffin, honestly i couldn't let him go, but i have to. I'm not God. I couldn't protest to God. This is God will. No one could rebel it. Because, i would follow him too. Not today, but someday.

After all done, i go back home. Along my way to home, the time capsule suddenly popped up on my mind. I'm too tired to open it now. All things that happens since yesterday make me couldn't rest well. I have to reload my tears because my tear bag was empty. I have to calm down myself first.

A week passed. Even though i'm not ready, i have to open that time capsule. That's our promise. 

I arrived at the location. So quite. The park was so quite.

It's quite hard to find the spot since this park had change many times. Maybe we buried the time capsule too deep, so hard to find it.

"Found it" 1 tiring hour later, i found the time capsile. The time capsule still in a good condition. But, the dirt make it so dirty.

I'm not ready to open this time capsule. What if suddenly a spider jump out from the inside ?

I don't know what would happen next. This time capsule was supposed to be opened with him. But, now i'm the only one who would open this time capsule. My heart, my brain, myself, everything was not ready. But, i have to encourage myself.

He sealed this time capsule with many tape and it's quite difficult to open it.

"Phew" Everythings looks fine. The letter, the photos, and other stuff looks so fine. I checked mine first.

My old selcas. I looks so small. My old pictures with my family. My parents' hair still black. My old picture with my friends. We were so small. When our emotions not stable. We often laugh, fight, and had through hard time together. 

I found my old letter. I chuckled when i read it. This letter is full of bullshit, full of hopes that so impossible to be reached out. 

There were a lot of photos, and a photo with him appeared on the last photo.

Our selcas. Our photos at graduation day. Our photos at my birthday. So much memories in the pictures.

The more i saw the photos, the more my heartache. My tears started to fall on my cheeks.

Seeing his smiling photos give me more heartache. He looks so fine. He looks so happy. He looks like 10 years again we would open this time capsule together.

Then, my times to open his things. I was afraid since i don't ask a permission first to him.

"Excuse me."

First was the photos. I don't know he would put his selca since he was rarely, or i never seen him taking a selca. He also puts a photos with his friends and a photo of his idol.

Then, my selca with him. Still the same photos, but different pose. My heartache become even worst. It's tighten my chest. And the pain started to attack my head.

The last was his letter.

I open the letter. He wrote a short letter. And it said :

_To : myself in 10 years again._  
_From : myself from 10 years ago._

_Hi hello. How are you? I'm must be fine. What are you doing now ? Have i reached my dream yet? Am i a drummer now? Do i had a girlfriend now ? Do i get married now? If yes, with who? If no, why?_

_Writting a letter to myself, it feels so weird but fun. I can't wait to open this letter in 10 years again. I really really curious what i looks like in 10 years._

_Just want to thank my family and my friends for being on my side. And don't forget about her too._

_Talking about her..._

_I really want to thank her. Big thanks to her for being my friends. Big thanks to her for being my best friend ever. I hope the best for her. I hope she will get the best person who will always support her in her whole lifetime. It would be nice if that man was me, lol jk._

_Anyway, as a closing. Don't give up ! I know i can do it._

My tears dropped on his letter, and makes his letter almost torn.

Every line i read, Every words i read, Every paragraph i read, I could feel his spirit in his letter. His passion to reach his dream. He must be on fire when he wrote this letter.

My heart broken into a pieces. My tear bag leaked. I couldn't stop this tears. The tears won't stop falling. It falling continously. My heart almost stop beating because the pain.  
  
My nose red. I couldn't breath because it blocked my nose. My eyes swelling. It makes me looks like someone has punch me right on my face.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry. You've worked hard now. You've reached your dream as a drummer. You've reached your aims. No need to worried about. Your pains are gone. Please, rest in peace. Don't worry about us."


End file.
